Nico
Nico Name: '''Nico '''Age: 16 Gender: male Occupation: Spec Ops Agent Race: DPU DPU Name: Crimson Soul Codename – '''DEATHSTROKE '''Nicknames: NI-Ni = Compa Nicky = Neptune Nicky-dear = Lucy Nicky-Nick = Helen Watchdog The Black Reaper Overview: Nico is a Spec Ops Agent of the Guild, and the main protagonist of One Eyed Ghoul Rebirth. He was paying a visit to his childhood friend Compa, whom he hadn't seen for some time. However, during his visit he and Compa find an amnesiac girl falling from the skies, and when they retrieved her, they are sucked into one unforgettable adventure. Appearance: ' a lean built male of 5 foot 8, with gravity defying red hair like a certain copy ninja from a certain village, and light blue coloured eyes. His attire is a black trench coat with a high collar and a red pulsating interior, a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, a grey polo shirt, a pair of grey coloured camp pants and black military boots. Strapped to his hips are a pair of black leather holsters, another one just below the back of his waist, and one last holster strapped diagonally across his back. On his forearms are a pair of grey wrist bracers which have their own functions, though when his Armour is deployed they merge with the forearm parts, so it looks like he has a pair of interfaces on his forearms. Nico’s Bracers give him the ability to form various outfits listed as Sets, like his basic attire which he prefers due to it being ‘awesome’ according to him. List of outfits: • PJ’s – A set of black bottoms and a black top with both having red outlines. • Civilian – a black sleeveless hoodie, with a grey trim around the hood. Underneath, was a long sleeved grey T shirt, his hands being bare. He wore a pair of grey baggy pants with black ankle-high with boots. His bracers were hidden beneath his T shirt, and his armour Module was safely attached to his chest under the hoodie and shirt. He lacked the holsters and straps that he would need for his weapons like Harvester, Rebellion etc, however he could just summon them from his Void Storage into his hands instead of the holsters. The reason why he wore them because he thought they looked cool, and had only one set. After saving IF from the Hellverse Dungeon, Nico, inspired from the slight change in his mentality towards his secret, decided to change his main attire as a symbol of his changing ideals. Instead of just wearing black and grey, Nico now had an all-black attire. His Trench Coat now had a mid-neck length collar to it as well as an inner compartment which sports a hidden hood, underneath being a matching black shirt with a crimson horned Skull imprinted on the centre, sporting a lipless maw of fanged teeth frozen into a rather sinister grin. This gave Nico a rather imposing ‘bad boy’ image, which was aided by the fingerless gloves on his hands, the rolled back cuffs, as well as the black leather pants on his lower body. They were held by a black belt with a silver buckle, with more belts hanging beside his waist. More belts wrapped around his thighs and knees, down to where they were tucked in to some matching leather boots. '''Personality ' Nico is a kind person at heart, but he is very cautious around others due to past experiences as a Spec Ops Agent. These experiences come mostly from how he had been taking on cases involving violent criminals and demented psychopaths, as explained by his mother. This is further evident whenever he mentally refers to various cases he has solved, like the Birthday Stitcher, or the Hidden Nepper. This violent lifestyle severely crippled his ability to trust in others and is one of his defining traits as a character. His mistrust is also show in more of a sense of self-preservation, as he refuses to unleash his true self in front of others. Instead, he relies on more human-based weapons and abilities, such as his Armour, Plasma Weapons, as well as his Demonic abilities and Devil Arms. In one Chapter it is shown that one of his greatest desires is that he wants to find someone he could trust in, to truly confide with without the fear of being condemned. However, because of his violent lifestyle, he feels like he doesn’t deserve the chance, thus he‘d given up hope of that. He is observant enough to note his surroundings in a single instant, and is always prepped whenever he goes on missions, showing how he is a careful planner who has means of countering multiple situations. When noticing something amiss, Nico does not hesitate to act, for example when he heard about Avenir’s dominance over Lastation he immediately launched an investigation on his own, aside from the one the Party as a whole conducted, ending up forming a theory to take to the Lastation Military. Because of his reputation, the Military went to mobilize their forces, just in time to fend off an infected attack. Like Neptune, he too has amnesia, and cannot remember certain details of his life. However, there are instances where Nico is so caught by surprise that he isn’t able to plan as effectively as he should, as the very notion of Ghouls and the Party encountering them is enough to throw Nico off his game. It shows that he considers them to be the biggest link to his secret, and he frets about them occasionally, though his actions are indeed justified as Ghouls, while making rare appearances, each time they do usually they wallop the Party in some manner. The first Ghoul for example knocked out most of their members with little difficulty, and 2 Ghouls instigated an entire rescue operation by kidnapping one of them. One of his biggest traits however is his slightly more honorable side, in which it has been stated many times that both his parents and Compa’s grandfather installed within him a macho-based code. Nico values this highly, as seen in many instances. He takes pride on making promises that he knows he can keep, as well as shows ample consideration when making them. He is self-conscious of the fact that not all promises can be kept, which makes him wary of making them, however this just shows how much he values his own word. Also, it shows that he’s aware of the weight behind each promise he makes, which is essential to his character. Nonetheless, when he does make a promise, Nico is shown to go to extreme lengths to keep it, even risking his secret being exposed as shown when he is rescuing IF and promises the two girls Tekken and MAGES. that he would make sure they got out of this alive. Yet, one of the greatest traits he has is his strong sense of independence. Nico may be considered a lone wolf by his peers, favouring solo missions more than group Quests, however this is not an accurate way to describe it. Nico is a person with a strong sense of self-deprecation, as shown how he views himself as a monster that only exists to fight the other monsters plaguing humanity. He does not view himself highly, which is a large part of why he sometimes performs reckless stunts. He simply doesn’t care if he gets hurt or not, cause in his eyes monsters get hurt all the time, thus he shouldn’t care about such a trivial issue. Furthermore, Nico has a plethora of internal issues, aside from his amnesia. These issues make themselves known throughout the entirety of Rebirth 1 and are issues that Nico deals with on his own. His mind is shown to be significantly unstable, sending him messages through nightmarish dreams as well as hallucinations. His Psyche is split, as shown with how his secret is represented by a white copy of himself with two black and red eyes. Another case would be the mirror world and his child-like self, who tells him about how he’s ‘on the road to recovery’ and that ‘the first trial is complete’ in separate conversations. This is even more apparent with the emergence of Biko, who represents his demonic powers. Another major showing of this is when he has a mental breakdown after his near-defeat at the hands of J Greil and Hol Horse, two powerful Ghouls that he has a history with. His mind, through some rather intense dialogue between the multiple aspects of himself, realizes that right now the only way for them to win was to resort to using the powers tied to his secret, and is reminded of his own sense of pride on his word. He’d resolved to guarantee the girls’ safety, and it was no longer possible to do that while keeping his secret hidden. Thus, he will have to risk it being exposed if he doesn’t want those Ghouls to lay their hands on them. It just goes to show how much Nico values his own word more than anything, as well as how powerful the macho code he has thanks to Compa’s grandfather is. In the end, Nico is someone who prefers to deal with his own issues without relying too much on others. It is apparent that hi lack of trust is the cause, but more than that he is shown to be someone who gets things done most efficiently when on his own. He is someone who is fiercely independent yet is shown to know the value of help from time to time. Otherwise, he’d have struck out on his own when he learned of Histoire’s situation. As a DPU, he becomes less restrictive on how to use his powers, and becomes increasingly bloodthirsty, brutal and less remorseful about how he kills. He loses his sense of caring about the reactions of his comrades when he shows how brutal he kills things, and gains a thrill for seeking battle against strong opponents. '''Weapons and equipment: ' '''Mask: ' The Mask he received from Uta in Lastation when taking Noire to get her own Mask. The Mask covered the lower half of the human face. Being black in colour with a leather-like feel to it. it had a lipless mouth which was frozen into a maniacal grin, befitting someone who had been to an insane asylum and back again. The Mask’s eyepatch attachment was of the same material and covered the right eye, with a band that when it was on, it would be like it was part of the Mask. On the sides of the Mask where the Jaw would be, there were a pair of bolts, like the tops of screws. 'Portable Armour: ' Nico’s primary tool for his missions is his portable Armour, which he deploys at will. It is one of his most powerful pieces of equipment, and has been with him since he first received it. The Armour was one of many prototype equipment that was handed to him as a reward for assisting the Guild’s WDD. When deployed, he is covered in black chainlink mail, from under his chin to the toes and feet of his hands. There were also brown armour plates on his body: the chest, the arm and legs. His hands are armoured gauntlets with the bracers merged into them, while his legs below the knee are armoured boots, and on his shoulders, are large shoulder guards, all these plates being orange in colour. On his face is a mask that was black on the right side and orange on the left, with a single eyehole that showed his left eye. The holsters he has in his unarmoured form are on the same places as before, the armour having only pushed them back. The mask can split vertically in two, the plates sliding to the sides of his head to show his facial expressions. When it is destroyed and reformed by the Guild’s WDD, it has several stark differences to its original design. The Mask now was a full-on helmet, with one side orange, the other side black, and the back black, with the eyepiece remaining the same. There was a leather black bodysuit that covered what the armour didn’t cover instead of chainlink mail, and an orange band fell from the back of the helmet. The armour on the arms now covered every part of it, with small gaps between them to show the sit underneath, ending in black and orange gloves. The leg armour also now covered the entirety of his said limbs, up to his waist which now had a silver belt around it, ending in metallic segmented boots. The chestplate now looked connected with the shoulder guards which went down the arms instead of going outwards like before, concealing more of Nico’s form. Brown belts and straps adorned his form, including the various holsters that Nico normally wore. It still retains the ability to split the plates of the helmet in half from the forehead to the lower lip, which slid to the sides of the helmet to expose Nico’s face. * '''Bracers – pieces of his armour that he keeps on him always. These Bracers have a variety of uses and functions that help him through many tough situations. There’s a Holomap function which displays a projection of either the landmass in total with landmarks which he can manipulate, or show individual Dungeons. There’s a Scanner that scans newer Dungeons to add to the Bracers’ Database, though this leaves one Bracer unusable. The Scanner can also scan items to bring up their statistics. Next would be the Motion Tracker, which detects enemies by their movement continuously, usually activating automatically when Nico is in an unknown environment. There is also the Void Storage, that allows him to store his items, extra equipment among other things in a sub dimension that he can manipulate with his Bracers. When his Armour is deployed they merge with the forearms, so he can still use them. * ·'HUD' (Heads Up Display) – the HUD is a display that shows Nico important information like the radar, messages that are of importance, among other pieces of information that Nico will use to help him get out of tight situations. * Clothes – With his Bracers, Nico can make ‘Sets’ of outfits stored inside his Void Storage. Although he prefers his basic attire because it looks awesome. In addition, the Void Storage gets rid of any bacteria, resulting in the clothes being fresh and ready for use when they are deployed once again. * Plasma Claws – these weapons take the form of 5 purple Scythe blades in the form of energy claws. They are the first weapons Nico uses in the series, and are by far his most iconic. They can cut, burn and cauterize wounds more effectively than many weapons in the Military of the Nations, but because of their lethal appearance they never made it past the prototype stages. * Plasma Cannons '– 2 cannon-like barrels that shoot out the shoulder guards when they lifted up to expose their compartments, being black in colour with orange rims, a purple glowing interior. Fires plasma blasts. * '''Hidden Blades '– a pair of blades made from purple volatile-looking plasma energy, 12 foot in length. * '''Plasma Chains - Chains made from Plasma and sporting sharp spikes along the sides, in addition to the tip, launched from the gauntlets that can function like grappling hooks or whips. Best used to pull enemies in for Close Combat or to travel short distances. * Plasma Launcher - A grenade Launcher that fires Plasma based Grenades. Manifests from within the Void Storage. Upon manifestation, cables from within the right shoulder socket shall connect to its canister to supply Plasma Cells for its ammunition. Grenades are explosive, so friendly fire is advised when handling. * Force Busters - A set of Plasma Knuckle busters that are best suited for hand to hand combat. Can deliver shocking electric bursts upon impact that can numb the enemy's nerves, slightly hindering their movement. Caution is advised. * Shields - A thin, shield of plasma layered across the entire Armour. Whatever hits it shall disintegrates before it touches the Armour, protecting it from harm. This shield however, cannot endure everything, and will vanish to recharge once its reached its limits. The Plasma Shields are more for ranged combat, and lose their effectiveness in close combat. During his stay in Skies End, Nico unintentionally uses his Demonic Power to corrupt and morph his Armour into a brand new form, one that’s eerily reminiscent of a demonic knight rather than a soldier. Instead of it being black and orange, it had a black under suit that went from his hands and feet to his neck while the rest had crimson red armour. The helmet completely covered his head to expose none of his human skull (not even his left eye), being made from demonic-looking, wicked crimson armour. It had two red eye lenses from which Nico’s eyes were located, while the face looked slanted forwards like a demonic snout. There were multiple ridges down the forehead that ended at the nose, which looked more like a short, stubby horn than anything. Out the top of the helmet were 4 long, curved spikes with 2 on each side, and a single ridge in the middle. Across the face’s lower section was a lipless maw of crimson fangs designed into the helmet, not an actual maw. From the helmet’s sides, two long horns pointed forwards, made from the same material as the helmet. Along the lower jaw and chin were short, stubby spikes like a makeshift beard. For the upper body the sides, the torso and along the stomach were covered in demonic crimson armour plates. There were two shoulder pads, 1 for each shoulder, that were much like those of his DPU form in that they were much larger than his actual shoulders and went outwards. They each had a single Spike-like structure similar to the horns from the Helmet protruding upwards, with stubby spikes protruding away from the armour’s wearer. The forearms were covered in crimson armour that started with thick-looking spiked bands at the elbows and ended with another set at the wrists. Interestingly enough there were black grey chains connected between these bands, adding to the demonic appearance the Armour had, while the armour itself formed 4 short claws over the knuckles. The hands themselves were covered by the under suit. More chains wrapped around his waist, which were connected to these two skirt-like crimson pieces that fell in-between behind him and beside his legs. Speaking of the lower body, the legs had demonic crimson armour up to the knees, sporting stubby spikes in various places and ended in single talon toed boots that had an extra talon for heels. Due to these changes, Nico decides to rename his weapons to suit their new forms, as he learns that they have been made from a substance that is a combination of Plasma and Hellfire. Biko calls it Obliteron, hence the names: * Obliteron Claws – 5 Scythe-like Claws up to 10 inches long that emerge from the crimson Armour claws over the back of the hands, positioned like flexed claws. They have the power to cut through practically anything similar to HF Technology (Nico checked when he sliced a set of gashed through the mountain, leaving a set of superheated gashes in his wake.) * Obliteron Blades – The Hidden blades now had 15 inches in length, nearly rivalling swords while emerging from beneath the Wrist bands while being made from Obliteron. * Obliteron Cannons – The canons appeared through a compartment beneath the shoulder spikes which fell backwards when deployed, revealing crimson skulls with flaming sockets and permanently open mouths which had a fiery hellfire interior. Fired Hellfire blasts the size of fists either in rapid fire or concentrated. * HUD (Heads Up Display)/Bracers – Now the information is sent directly to his brain, no need for screens. Biko theorized that the Armour was now like the Devil Arms in that it had some level of sentience, thus it would inform him of things the HUD would usually do. The same for the Bracers, for example if he wanted a Holomap then a projection would appear in his mind with perfect clarity. The Motion Tracker would be used as like an ever-active radar sense (Nico knew this cause it picked up a falling piece of rubble from 40 meters away). The Void Storage is now like an Inventory as it is now part of his mind where just a thought can summon whatever it is that he wants. Scanning was also now a simple task thanks to this sentience within the Armour. Thanks to all these abilities, Nico no longer has any Bracers on his arms when his Armour is deployed. (Though when the Armour isn’t they appear on his Arms anyways.) * Obliteron Chains – Chains that emerged from the crimson forearm Armour, made from Obliteron. (Reminded him of that fiery chain that one biker guy with a flaming skull head used to fight enemies) * Obliteron Launcher – A Grenade launcher altered into a black and red colour scheme and fired Obliteron-based Grenades that exploded upon contact with anything save for the air. It no longer needed cables since Nico could charge it with his powers instead, giving it nearly endless ammunition. * Obliteron Knucklebusters – The Force Busters form over his hand as Obliteron-based Knucklebusters. Increased damage for close combat. * Shields – The Armour’s Shields now extended to a cocoon-like shape from Obliteron, capable of taking a medium sized boulder tossed from high altitudes (don’t ask how he did that, even he didn’t know) with little to no decrease in power. This Armour also possesses an AI that Nico describes as a “low, growling, dark borderline insidious voice that would match a creature overwhelmed with a bloodlust-fuelled psychotic breakdown”. Furthermore, it has the ability called ‘Reaper Mode’ which turns into this shroud of darkness that compressed around his form, shadowing it by blocking out any and all light. This resulted in Nico having the shape of a humanoid shadow version of himself. The Devil Arm-like Link it has to Nico now, due to the Desecration, allows it to tell him that this shroud got formed by taking Nico’s own bloodlust and covering him with it, forming a “shroud of darkness” which would only confuse those that he approached. Additionally, the AI voice was only heard by him and his aspects, so nobody else would get tipped off during a stealth mission. Since it was a mode, Nico could toggle this ability on and off, like equipping a Mask. Devil Arms Amongst his arsenal of weapons, are his most iconic ones known simply as Devil Arms, physical manifestations of Demonic Beings whom have been converted, or converted themselves, into deadly weaponry that can be wielded by others in battle. It is said that by Biko, that they are formed from World Class Demons, implying that it takes great power for them to do so and doing so takes away most of what power they possess. The list of Devil Arms in Nico's possession are as follows: Claymore (Rebellion): A massive Claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel was a plain one, with a plain grip, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerged; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Lastly was the cross guard that was folded inward against the Ribs of the blade. The blade had a static aura around it, HF Technology having been outfitted into the blade itself to give it an increased damage effect. Both its edges were constantly crackling to enhance its dangerous appearance. Plasma energy canisters are on the bottom of the grip as a secondary energy source. After his first DPU Transformation, it transforms into its true form, having tasted the demonic power during its first awakening. The cross guard had extended into a V shape instead of gripping the ribs. The skull, instead of being half human half demon, had turned into a demonic horned screaming skull. The spike crown at the bottom of the hilt had split open into separate like a makeshift crown. The HF Technology remains tough, something that Nico is relieved about upon seeing. Ever since, it is used more for enhancing its slashing power rather than creating extra attacks like static slashes, that being usurped by demonic energy attacks instead.Wen he is requested to destroy a camp full of Khorne worshippers, Nico locates a tome from the DPU Era, a Tome detailing various sword techniques that his predecessors used. He theorized that these worshipers were trying to deliver it to whomever they were serving, so he decides to take it for himself. He soon discovers that it was enchanted so that only those who are DPUs or wield demonic powers can read it, and thus learns the following Techniques: * Windcutter - A light-speed attack in which the user draws their sword, slashes and resheaths the sword in an instant. Not as powerful as the Quicksword but is more accurate and doesn’t require Demonic power to use, thus allows it’s continuous use without tiring. * Quicksword - The Quicksword is a barrage of strikes too fast to follow, which can take down the most skilled of opponents, and at the same time it provides a nearly impenetrable defence. * Dust Eater - Dust Eater is a strange-looking technique that requires anchoring both feet to the ground and then moving the user's head like a pendulum. Using centrifugal force, the body is swung very close to the ground and the user attacks from this unusual angle, immobilizing the foe by hacking of all limbs. * Shadowhunter - The technique entails the user’s blade following a specific energy signature, slashing continuously until the energy is extinguished. This leaves the user open however to attack when put in groups, and depending on the user’s skill level, the technique can be a deciding factor in a one on one duel. * Drillsword – A technique which involves using demonic power to wind up the arm for a total of 21 rotations. When attacking, the arm unwinds, spinning the blade in hand reminiscent of a Drill with great thrusting capacity, hence the name. * Vipersword – Originally called Rippling Sword, but Nico changed it to Vipersword when he learns it, due to it resembling a wildly thrashing viper rather than the common serpent. could be classed as a variant The Snakesword uses the body’s natural flexibility to vibrate and undulate the sword, making it resemble a rippling snake. This illusion makes it’s blows almost impossible to anticipate or block. Broadsword (Alastor): A Broadsword that is rival’s Rebellion’s size and length', '''also demonic in nature. Nico had found this sword impaled in the ground in the same ruins that he had found Rebellion, where the sword ‘spoke’ to him and declared its intent to slay him. It had shot towards him after jutting its tip out the ground and pinned him to a wall, however Nico’s willpower overcame it and he bonded with it afterwards. He learned about it in that ruin, its name and what it implies to have subdued it. Alastor has a guard with a dragon head with two wings biting onto a golden blade. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. Normally, it has purple Lightning, but as it is used more and more throughout the series, it gains a mix of purple and red lightning due to Nico constantly fueling it with his energy. Later on, Nico gains access to various techniques Alastor is capable of using, such as: * ·Lightning Bolt – Nico points Alastor at his enemy, and its blade fires a Lightning Bolt at it, a basic technique. * ·Overload Burst – A stronger Lightning Bolt made from both Alastor’s power and the Electricity in its surroundings. * ·Arc Lightning – A constant Stream of Lightning that is formed after said element coats Alastor’s blade. * Polarity Wall – A Lightning Shield that deflects attacks. * Electric Drain – One of Alastor’s most dangerous abilities. It can drain the bio-electricity from its victim, usually killing them save for special circumstances. * Shock Grenades – Grenades made out of Lightning, explode on contact. Nico generates them around his blade, and when he slashes in an opponent’s direction, they are launched. * Megawatt Missiles – Homing missiles made from Lightning. Nico generates 12 of them through one swing, and they attack his enemy. '''Scythe (Harvester)': Nico’s Scythe, Harvester, is said to be the weapon of the Grim Reaper, Death, himself.' '''The weapon was enormous, bigger than Nico was in terms of height. The Scythe had a jagged, wing-like blade with multiple spikes coming out the main edge, its colour was black, with the wing-like blade being black where the fingers were and red where the ‘webbing’ would have been. * Teleport Slash – Nico vanishes in a flashing blur of purple energy, reappearing before his target and slashing once with Harvester. * Death Grip - once it is pointing at an enemy, Nico’s Harvester generates a floating purple, skeletal and astral hand that latches onto said enemy and pulls them towards Nico. * Harvest – Nico spins into a horizontal slash, Harvester’s blade transforming into a larger, wider, purple astral version of itself. * Shadow Animation – Harvester coats itself in black miasma, which then goes into Nico’s shadow to bring it to life as a fighting companion. It takes the form of Nico in his Armour, with a flaming dark violet eye and flaming violet wings reminiscent of his DPU Form. It also has a sword reminiscent of Soul Edge when it changed upon Nico going into Berserker Mode. * Shadow pack – Harvester’s Miasma generates a pack of 20 large, scorpion/wolf like Hybrid creatures that attack the enemy. Their bodies would look mostly like Wolves of black fir that emitted darkness, cloaking them in it like the SHADOW SERPENT, at least reaching up to Nico's waist in size while being the length of 1 metre. Their eyes would be like his previous constructs, with their teeth being as long as shortswords and their mouths having glowing violet interiors. They would have Scorpion Tails with violet stingers coming out their behinds though, with Scorpion legs coming out their backs that would extend and retract like whips, each leg ending in single violet talons. Their main arms would have elongated dark violet metal claws instead of paws, while their hind legs would be that of normal Wolves. * Shadow Serpent – Harvester creates a Serpent from its darkness. It is at least 60 foot long, made of glistening black scales that oozed out dark Miasma like a cloak of darkness. Its head had a dark violet coloured armour over it, acting like a makeshift helmet. It's mouth had several long, violet fangs within it, along with a serpentine tongue while its eyes shone the same as his SHADOW ANIMATION. Dark violet spikes ran down its back. * Dark Nebula – Nico swings Harvester and sends a bunch of miniature, compressed clouds formed from miasma, shaped like Nebulas hence the name. These clouds attack the enemy and explode upon contact, damaging them and giving them darkness blight: a debuff which takes away their sense of sight. '''Battleaxe (Absolution): ' The two-handed Axe that the Defiler once possessed, before it became a Devil Arm and bonded with Nico’s being. It wasn’t used right away, but its appearance finally arrived when Nico went to rescue IF from the Hellverse Dungeon. As a Devil Arm, it possesses Corruption-based abilities that the Defiler once had. Biko told him that it could be used to slow down enemies by infusing their bones with Corruption, however Nico correctly assumed that wasn’t all that Absolution was capable of. He nicknames the Corruption after its former master, Defiler Corruption which is the shortened to DC. The corruption used by Nico can devour foreign entities to energize itself or the weapon that controls it. With this Devil Arm, Nico uses it in the following ways: * DC Wave – Nico swings horizontally, and launches a large black tidal wave of black mass and Tendrils towards his opponents. If it hits, it causes the slow-down effect that the Corruption is known for. * DC Spike Trails – Nico smashes the ground in an overhead slam, and a trail of spikes rises up towards his opponent. Unlike the DC Wave with its wide hit box, it goes in a straight line, and lacks the slow down ability that many other attacks possess * DC Groundspikes – Nico jumps into the air and slams Absolution into the ground. From beneath his enemy, 10 foot tall spikes rise out the ground, impaling and hoisting the enemy into the air. * DC Masses – Nico swings Absolution and black masses of writing Tendrils detach from the blade, homing in on the enemy and are able to explode on command. They cover the enemy in corruption that makes them vulnerable to attack for a few seconds. * DC Walls – A wall of corruption forms from Absolution’s Shaft, about as tall as a human that blocks the enemy’s attacks. Use of this ability at the right time staggers the enemy. * DC Tendrils – Thrusting the Devil Arm forwards, Nico shoots dozens of long Tendrils from the blade that spear their opponent, but if they are blocked then Nico is staggered for a second. * DC Avatar - When this ability is activated, the multiple eyes on Absolution start shining a bright yellow hue. DC travels down from the blade and the Shaft, coating Nico’s form and enlarging it, reshaping his form until he looked like the Defiler but made out of DC. There are slight differences however, and these include the fact that there are no Tendrils protruding from the Avatar’s body, but instead there were 4 large bat wings, capable of flight. Dual Pistols (Ebony and Ivory): Nico’s trusty, personalised semi-automatic pistols. They were designed as M1911 handguns chambered for .45 ACP rounds. They had pivot triggers, customised sights, ported muzzle compensators for less recoil with the barres extending through the compensators and ported to match the cut in said gun part, and both used reinforced slides. Ebony is in his left hand and coloured black, and Ivory was in his right and coloured white. They had bolted forward rails, double stack magazines with slam-pads, both had golden plated releases, hammers safety switches and triggers. One however, Ebony, had a hooked two-handed trigger guard while Ivory had a rounded trigger guard Cero - A powerful, crimson red blast or concentrated Demonic Power. Its potential for destruction apparently seemed to grow with the wielder's strength, Biko had noted, and at this moment in time it was capable of putting large holes through tall buildings. · Bala - A weaker version of a Cero which has no charge time and is 20 times faster. Could be fired from one gun or both at the same time, with the damage output being limited to small buildings (according to Biko's examinations). · Oscuras - A super charged black Cero, the strongest Cero that can destroy entire villages with ease. Though, it takes longer to charge than a normal Cero but to compensate it only needs one gun to be used, the other can still keep firing Ceros. · Metralleta - This is a Cero which is fired from either 1 or both guns, and is fired as a rapid barrage of Ceros. Like the Bala, it has no charge or recharge time, allowing for instant fire from one or both guns. · Mirada - Basically a 'dual Cero' as both guns release a Cero at once, allowing for double the damage a single Cero is capable of. However, the problem here is that it uses up both guns, leaving the user defenceless. Soul Edge: While originally a weapon unique only to Crimson Soul, after Nico regains his demonic powers in the Underground Torture Dungeons of King Leoric, Nico gains the ability to summon a weaker version of Soul Edge like it was a Devil Arm. It has access to ¾ of its total attack power, with the abilities weakened Hellfire Manipulation, Shapeshifting (all forms), and weaker forms of each ability Soul Edge has access to. By the time he faces Logan in Skies End, he is shown to know how to use Blood Rage as well. Soul Edge takes the base form it took when Nico first transforms into Crimson Soul, but takes its true form after he regains his DDD ability and becomes Crimson Soul. Archdevil Arms: As of the Gala's aftermath, Nico starts gaining access to Archdevil Arms, which are essentially evolved versions of his weapons which, through the consumption of Souls, gain more and more power even surpassing their original states before becoming weapons. Esseem. ntially, they can be capable of destroying planets on their own and more should they grow enough. They even have, alongside their own sentience which surpasses their Devil Arm counterparts, their own realms in Nico's inner world for him to train in their powers, as they are the ONLY places in the Inner World where he can manifest them. The List of Archdevil Arms Nico has is so far are as follows: Ouranos Erebus List of Skills: * Chains of Hephaestus: A Skill that binds the target in chains from a Magic Circle that appears below the target’s body. It lasts for as long as the wielder wishes, and can bind nearly any monster. The unfortunate downside is that it only works if a marker is magically drawn onto the target’s body beforehand, and the weaker the monster is the easier it is to bind them, as well as the less it drains from the user. * Phantom Blades: 'Nico jumped into the air and spreads his arms, a large magic circle appearing behind it. From it, large blades that looked almost transparent are fired like machinegun fire. * '''Phantom/Fang Wave: '''A magic circle appears under his feet before Nico kicks like he’s kicking a football, sending a wave of plasma purple energy at his opponent. * '''Phantom Edge: '''A skill that coats Nico’s weapon in energy that releases itself as an explosive energy slash when the attack is complete. Can cause knockback effects for the Monsters and other foes hit by it. * '(Armour Reliant) Plasma Blast - his Plasma Cannons fire 2 larger-than-normal beams of said energy, constantly damaging the enemy for a few seconds before making a massive purple explosion. * (Armour Reliant) Gigga Blade - his Hidden Blades enlarged themselves from their simple spike like forms to the size and height of a broadsword’s, allowing him to deal additional Plasma Damage to his enemies. * (Armour Reliant) Plasmatic Overload - by releasing the limiters placed on the Armour’s Plasma Cells, making them run beyond those limits, Nico’s Plasma attacks are enhanced, at the cost of them not being able to be used at the end of the Skill, which was a total of 10 seconds at this point. The Specs said that the more he used it, the longer the duration and the quicker the recharge time. After gaining control of his DPU form in Lastation, Nico develops new Skills that are reliant on his demonic energy to work. They are more powerful than his regular skills, however they take more energy for him to use, energy which could be used to power his DPU form. The Skills he has for demonic energy were as follows: * Demon Saw – Nico’s energy transforms any weapon he possesses into a massive sword, which appears as an energy construct in the form of a long pole with 6 saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. The hilt was that of a Katana but with no guard. Nico wings the Sword in a 360-degree arc before bringing it down to make a massive explosion, severely damaging all enemies around him. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * Hellgate Oblivion – '''Nico summons a large portal of orangish red demonic energy above him, which shoots out multiple arms made from magma and volcanic rock, which grab multiple enemies and bring them inside the portal, where they are burned alive. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * '''Abyss Break – Abyss Break forms a bow made from volcanic rock in his hands, which he draws the arrow at an enemy and shoots. The arrow will hit the enemy, and then it detonates, sending sharpened shrapnel made from volcanic rock to damage nearbybenemies. Area of Effect (AOE) Skill. * Demon Overdrive – In this Skill, Nico is enveloped in a fiery aura made of his demonic energy, which pushes his body beyond its limits while also making sure that it would not damage Nico’s body while active. Spirit Bones: Nico has access to Spirit Bones ever since he first fights a Butcher Demon in the Hellverse. So far, his Spirit Bones are: Right Leg Bone - forms as a Boar’s leg bone over his knee after he acquires it from a Butcher demon in the Hellverse Dungeon. It has 3 abilities: * Body Arming: enhance the wielder’s natural regeneration by 20%. * Voracious Eater: Devours any form of offense, be it physical, mental, or any sort of energy. Can extend to entire beings (humans, monsters etc) and add their nutrients to the wielder. The amount drained varies, depending on the mental fortitude of its wielder and the difference between that and it’s opponent. * Blockade: Can seal away one Skill that the opponent uses. That Skill is the one that the enemy favors the most. It only lasts about 10 minutes before the Skill is returned to its owner, and even then, it can only hold one Skill at a time. Satanic Treasures Nico also gains access to a select few Satanic Treasures along his journey as a DPU, accessories that, like Spirit Bones, grant boons that either increase or boost specific skills. Nico's Satanic Treasures are: Sin Multiplier (Wrath) – Nico’s Sin Multiplier (which he obtains after fighting against Okada Izou, a legendary swordsman of whom he is a descendant of), is the Sin Multiplier of wrath which manifests over the area where his heart is as a dragon circling a full 360 degrees and biting its own tail, which earns him the nickname the ‘Dragon Sin of Wrath’. This sin multiplier, whenever activated upon him manually activating it with Demonic Power or accumulating emotions tied to Wrath, allows Nico to have increased destructive power. In essence, it raises his offensive powers based off how much wrath he feels towards a situation, though there seems to be a base increase amount by a single DPU Rank. This power boost only lasts about 5 minutes however, and afterwards it has to wait for about 4 hours till it can be used again. Green Ring of Hatred – A Shimmering green ring with Arabian designs etched into it, whilst sporting a lighter green coloured aura. The Green Ring of Hatred, or Green Hatred Ring, is a companion ring to the Rings of rage and hope, possessing a planet’s worth of pure hatred within it. It was said to have been found in a Northmen camp in Leanbox, and it seemed to have turned every living being in a 20-mile radius, though this was an estimate only, completely mad with hatred. Unlike the Red Rage Ring however, this ring enhances Demonic Power only, as in it empowers anything that takes Demonic Power to use, not just Hellfire. This is largely due to how hatred can be blind, therefore indiscriminate. In addition, even whilst it radiates hatred in a passive manner, it also projects its hatred onto others just like the Red Rage Ring and the Blue Hope Ring. Its power is also very much stackable with the Red Rage Ring, thus when used together their effects are considered much greater. Red Ring of Rage (Red Rage Ring) - A crimson red ring the size of a basket ball, one that hosts reservoir of rage equal to that of all of humanity. It enhances fire related abilities along with Demonic Power reserves via the rage it radiates passively. It is also capable of projecting rage onto other people, making them go berserk with rage.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters